In The Back Stage
by Misacchi
Summary: Aya gadis yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaan teman masa kecilnya Jellal, sehingga terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga...


In The Back Stage

Ada perubahan dalam keseharianku…  
"Jellal~ Kak Aya tetanggamu sudah datang~" kataku sambil memeluk seorang pemuda berambut biru sambil tersenyum  
"Jangan sentuh aku!" katanya dengan wajah super seramnya, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu  
"Ayolah~ kita main~" kataku sambil tersenyum sok polos  
"Berisik! Huh, Ganggu! Ganggu banget! Aku hampir mati karena pengganggu!" ucapnya sambil menaruh gitar bassnya di dekat lemari buku  
'keluar! Ucapan pengganggu dari Jellal hari ini juga keluar!' kataku dalam hati sambil tersenyum senang. Begirtulah setiap hari aku menemui Jellal temanku sejak kecil, sejak kecil Jellal selalu begitu. Tapi sejak kecil aku selalu memaafkannya dan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku.

"Jellal, kudengar kamu masuk klub musik "Mars" ya?" tanyaku sambil melihat Jellal yang sedang memasukkan gitarnya kedalam tas gitar  
"Oh, aku diundang oleh guru…" ucapnya enteng  
"Hebat! Dengar-dengar "Mars" yang paling OK di klub musik!" ucapku, Jellal hanya menatapku sekilas dan melihat ke arah lain  
"Pastinya" ucapnya dengan sedikit dingin  
"Eh…bukankah itu band Gray-senpai!" kataku dengan mata berbinar  
"Aku suka banget dengan Gray-senpai!" lanjutku sambil tersenyum  
"Pengganggu."  
"Eh?" aku seperti mendengar Jellal mengatakan sesuatu ketika aku melihatnya dia hanya memasang wajah jutek and berkata…  
"Dasar. Mana cocok Gray-senpai dengan cewek pengganggu! Nggak sadar diri ya, siapa dirimu. Dasar nggak sadar diri." Kata Jellal sedikit kasar menurutku

Di Fairy Tail High School ketika Istirahat siang aku berjalan di koridor taman sambil berpikir  
"apa ini balasan buatku, ya… karena selama ini aku selalu mengganggu dia." gumamku sambil berjalan  
"Meski nggak enak, tapi aku nggak bisa jadi pacarmu" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sebelah dan mataku membulat melihat Jellal dengan segera aku pun bersembunyi.  
"Kenapa?! Aku benar-benar suka padamu, Jellal!" ucap seorang gadis berambut scarlet, Erza Scarlet cewek yang sering di sebut Titania  
'Jellal?! Wah, Jellal ditembak! ada juga cewek yang suka padanya. Aku saja belum pernah ditembak…' ucapku dalam hati  
"Aku akan membuatmu nyaman dengaku!" ucap Erza  
"Sia-sia saja…" kata Jellal sedikit kewalahan  
"Kumohon! Benar-benar kumohon!" ucap Erza lagi  
'anak ini pantang menyerah juga, tapi kalau terlalu berlebihan juga mengganggu kan?' batinku sambil terus mengintip dan bermaksud meninggalkan mereka sampai…  
"Aku suka pada Aya." Ucap Jellal, aku hanya membulatkan mataku dan melihat ke arah Jellal  
"Aku suka padanya sejak kecil. Karena itu, aku nggak tertarik pada cewek lain selain dia." Lanjut Jellal Erza pun lari meninggalkannya sambil menangis, aku hanya terdiam di tempatku sambil terus berusaha mencerna kata-kata Jellal barusan. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan kearahnya dan menepuk belakangnya  
"Kamu pintar bohong, deh!" ucapku sambil tersenyum  
"A…aya?!" ucapnya sambil menoleh kebelakang  
"Senangnya… kamu sampai bohong bilang suka padaku…"kataku sambil tersenyum, Jellal pun terdiam sejenak  
"Bohong apaan?!"  
"Eh? Untuk menolak cewek tadi, kamu sampai bohong, 'kan?" kataku sambil menoleh ke arah Jellal, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal  
"uh… menyebalkan" kata Jellal sambil melihat kearah lain dengan wajah sedikit merah.  
'Dia…benar-benar suka padaku..? Apa benar… dia menyukaiku? Ke…kenapa? Aku keterlaluan!' batinku mengingat apa yang telah ku katakan padanya dengan santai.  
"Kenapa…kamu berlutut?" tanya Jellal  
"Eh…nggak apa-apa" kataku sambil tersenyum seperti biasa  
"Kamu mengkhawatirkan aku ya, Jellal~?" tanyaku dengan wajah sumriah yang biasanya ku lakukan  
"Pengganggu!" kata Jellal dan berjalan pergi  
'Ya, nggak mungkin aku dengan Jellal. Hng? Ini… Jellal menjatuhkannya' pikirku sambil memegang sebuah kalung dengan dua cincin. Apa boleh buat… aku harus mengembalikannya.  
Ketika aku sampai disana..  
"Mars sedang latihan. Kalau kau ada perlu, kami harus tahu." Ucap salah satu fans Mars yang berambut biru  
'Aduh….aku lupa! Mars punya Fans yang menakutkan!' batinku  
"Kau itu sekolah di SMA kami juga, kan? Siapa namamu dan kelas berapa?" tanya gadis berambut blonde dengan tampang seram  
"U-um…i-itu…" sebelum aku selesai bicara tiba-tiba ada yang memelukku dari belakang.  
"Dia ini pacarku." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar di telingaku, aku pun membalikkan kepalaku  
"Jellal?!" ucapku sedikit terkejut  
"Pacarnya Jellal?! Benarkah?!" teriak mereka  
"PST! Apa kamu mau melihat keributan?" bisik Jellal padaku, aku pun memeluk lengan kanannya sambil tersenyum  
"Be…benar. Kami baru jadian" kataku dengan canggung, ketika aku memeluk lengannya aku mendengar detak jantung Jellal aku pun melihatnya, debaran ini…Ini tidak mungkin… debaran dadanya bagai mengalunkan nada.

"Kamu itu benar-benar pengganggu yang menyebalkan!" kata Jellal ketika kami sudah di dalam  
"Hah? Kok tiba-tiba…" "Kamu pasti mau ketemu Gray-senpai, kan" potong Jellal, aku pun terdiam sejenak  
"Jangan bodoh! Gray-senpai nggak pernah menganggapmu!" lanjutnya  
'Apa….dia cemburu?' batinku, aku pun menunjukkan sebuah kalung  
"Bukan, aku mau kasih ini buat Jellal" kataku, Jellal pun menatapku dengan tampang terkejut  
"Buatku…?" tanya Jellal  
"Iya." Jawabku singkat  
"Kenapa…kenapa nggak bilang dari awal" kata Jellal sambil melihat ke arah lain muncul semburat merah di pipinya.  
"Apa kamu mau lihat latihannya?" tanya Jellal  
"Nggak apa-apa lihat sebentar." Lanjutnya, dari tadi dia marah-marah saja… ini lelucon yang bagus.. dia suka padaku…?  
Aku mendengar mereka latihan dan muncul semburat merah di pipiku, aneh…padahal Gray-senpai yang kusuka ada di hadapanku… tapi dari tadi pandanganku malah tidak pernah lepas dari Jellal…  
Setelah selesai latihan aku dan Jellal berdiri dekat vending machine  
"Hebat, bagus banget! Kamu seperti profesional!" ucapku semangat  
"berlebihan… dasar pengganggu" kata Jellal sambil menaruh tangannya di saku  
"Jellal kecil sekarang jadi orang yang hebat, ya" kataku, Jellal pun terdiam  
" Sudah! Jangan selalu menganggapku anak kecil!" kata Jellal sambil memegang kedua tanganku  
'Tangannya kuat sekali…'batinku.  
"Haah…lepaskan" kataku pelan sambil menunduk, Jellal menunjukkan wajah terkejut kemudian dia melepasku  
'Kenapa…debaran jantung ini tidak ingin berhenti' batinku sambil menutup mataku  
"Aya, ini…" panggil Jellal aku pun berbalik dan melihatnya menyodorkan sebuah tiket  
"Tiket konser live?" tanyaku sambil mengambil tiket itu dan melihatnya  
"Nonton, ya. Akan kuperlihatkan penampilanku yang lebih baik lagi." Kata Jellal, aku menatapnya dan kemudian tersenyum  
"Ya. Ini pasti menyenangkan." Kataku sambil melihat tiket itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku  
"Oh, ini Aya yang disukai Jellal…" kata cowok berambut salmon itu sambil tersenyum  
"Senpai?! Ngomong apa, sih…" kata Jellal dengan wajah merah, cowok berambut salmon itu menepuk punggung Jellal  
"Jujur saja, Jellal… semua sudah tahu, kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum  
"Apa Aya-chan sudah tahu?" tanya cowok itu sambil melihatku  
"E?!" aku pun terkejut dengan kata-katanya  
"Ah…i…itu…hm…" aku pun menunduk  
"Kamu sudah tahu, kan?" tiba-tiba Jellal buka suara, aku pun menatap Jellal dengan gugup  
"Kamu mau berpura-pura tidak tahu lalu menertawaiku , ya?" lanjut Jellal  
"Tidak…bukan begitu!" kataku tapi terlambat Jellal sudah mengambil tiketnya dari tanganku dan merobeknya di depanku  
"Aku seperti orang bodoh!" kata Jellal dan berjalan pergi  
"Jellal!" panggilku tadi dia tak mengubris panggilanku dan terus berjalan pergi  
'Bagaimana ini? Aku telah melukai Jellal!' batinku.

Ketika sampai dirumah aku segera mengganti pakaianku dan berjalan ke rumah Jellal, ketika sampai aku berjalan ke kamar Jellal dan membuka pintunya  
"Jellal, maaf…" ucapku, Jellal yang menyadarinya berjalan keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku  
'Ini pertama kalinya dia menghindariku… dia tidak lagi mengucapkan kata "pengganggu" ….ah, beginikah rasanya…akhirnya aku mengerti…kata "penganggu" Jellal adalah bentung ungkapan cintanya… Aku suka pada Jellal. Aku ingin mendengar kata "pengganggu" lagi dari mulutnya.' Kataku dalam hati sambil menangis

Ketika hari konser mereka dimulai aku berlari masuk dengan cepat mengabaikan petugas tiket  
"Jellal!" teriakku, Jellal pun menatapku begitu pula semua orang  
"Aku suka… Aku suka pada Jellal. Akhirnya aku menyadari itu. Aku benar-benar… menyikaimu…" lanjutku, lalu petugas tiket menarik lenganku  
"Hei, tiketnya mana?!" katanya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tiba-tiba Jellal berlari turun dari panggung dan memelukku  
" 'Aku suka padamu' adalah kata-kataku." Kata Jellal dengan wajah memerah  
"Kamu ini benar-benar pengganggu" lanjutnya sambil melihatku, wajahnya benar-benar merah. Ini adalah kata cinta yang paling hebat.  
Aku pun mencium Jellal dan tersenyum.

Mulai sekarang aku ingin selalu mendengarnya. Selalulah berada di sampingku

 **OWARI**


End file.
